The Inventors
by licordycamel
Summary: Harry figured that if Snape can invent his own spells, he could too. What would Harry invent and will they be able to save the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry figured that if Snape can invent his own spells, he could too. What would Harry invent and will his invention help save the Wizarding world?

"There have to be some instruction how to do it! I can't believe it! We have left _one_ more book to search in this whole library! Maybe we should really some order member to help," Hermione grumbled angrily, slamming the book shut in anger. This was one of the very few times when the library had failed her.

"Yeah. Maybe we should ask Lupin for help, or maybe McGonagall. She should at least know a way to do it," Harry replied hopefully.

---------------------------------------

"Do you know a way to invent spells?" Harry asked Remus Lupin, one of his dad's best friend.

_Please say yes! _Harry thought in his heart.

"Well, yes. But it is a very, very complicated job, and not many people know how to do it. It's better if you have an adult with you when you do this," Lupin said thoughtfully.

"But we are already of age. That means we are adult right?" Ron reasoned out.

"Oh! You're right. But it's safer to have an older adult with you. But it will be easier if you invent a potion than an incantation," Lupin replied.

"Great! You can help us! Let's get started now!" Harry said excitedly. He had not get that excited since Dumbledore's death.

"Not now please. It's just full moon yesterday and I need to get some rest. We'll do it tomorrow. Anyway, what spells do you want to invent? Try to plan it today and we'll see if it is difficult or not." Lupin said tiredly.

"Alright, we'll go and think about it now. Have a good rest!" Hermione said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can invent a spell to block the Avada Kedavra, or any unforgivables. Or maybe..." Harry voiced out. Then he whispered the plan he had in mind to his two best friends.

"That's a great plan. It might help us in destroying Voldemort!" Ron remarked.

"Well, it's is a great plan but how do we make it with a potion?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it might work…" Harry said slowly.

------------------------------------------------

**This is my first fanfic! Hope you liked it. Please review (the more the merrier)!**

Licordycamel


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry figured that if Snape can invent his own spells, he could too. What would Harry invent and will his invention help save the Wizarding world?

**Chapter 2**

"The suggestions you made are so many! It might take me a decade or two to finish reading them, and a century or two for us to make them!" Lupin said sighing. He scanned the parchment.

After a few minutes of silent reading, Lupin said," some of them are good but some are also impossible to make like blocking the Avada Kedavra curse. It is impossible to block it."

He continued scanning the last few.

_- A shield to reflect the curse back to the attacker._

_- Protect yourself from werewolf bites._

_- Reviving the dead._

"But if we do that, Voldemort will also be able to revive his dead death eaters, this war will never end!" Remus said.

"He won't be bothered to do them! He just leaves them to die!" Harry said," Anyway, do I look older? I should b at least 27 to 37 years old now that you are done reading them." He added smirking.

Lupin scowled and muttered," like father like son!"

"And guess who does he learn from? I'll give you some clue. It has 5 alphabets and begins with the letter "R". It also makes a lot of noises."

"Hmmm… let me think. Ronny? Radio?"

"How about Remus?" Ron added with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's right! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Harry said.

"We really need to defeat Voldemort and reopen Hogwarts! I can't believe Hogwarts closed down!" Hermione said sadly. The others turned around to look at her. They had forgotten she was there.

"Yeah! We will defeat him and you don't have to believe that Hogwarts closed down!" Ron said confidently.

"We can brew a reviving potion and revive Dumbledore. With Dumbledore helping us, we are sure to win this war!" Harry added.

"What makes you think that it is so easy to make a potion? Anyway, how many people do you want to revive per 'batch' of potion?" Lupin enquired.

"How about 7? I heard it's the most magical number."

"Alright. Seven it is. Now, the ingredients. We have to do some trial and error. We should also get Fred and George help. Look at all the stuff they invented!" Remus said.

* * *

**It's the end of another chapter! It's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer. Please give me some example of ingredients i can use in the potion. And also remember to review!**

**licordycamel**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry figured that if Snape can invent his own spells, he could too. What would Harry invent and will his invention help save the Wizarding world?

Chapter 4

"You've got the list of ingredients, Hermione?" Remus asked before they let to get them.

"Yes, it's here." Hermione replied waving a piece of parchment.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts? There is no train to get us there, and I'm never going to fly another car," Ron enquired.

"Ever heard of apparition? Knight bus? Brooms?" Hermione replied, as though speaking to a five year old kid.

"Have you all passed your apparition test?" Remus asked.

Ron and Harry shook their heads.

"Then we'll take the knight bus." Remus said cheerfully while the rest of them groaned.

He stuck out his wand arm.

"This bus reminds me of a certain big black dog," Harry mumbled gloomily. "We can't take the knight bus anyway. Stan's in Azkaban. Scrimgeour wouldn't let him out. Dumb man." He added.

"I rather Scrimgeour than Fudge," Ron said, "Though I rather Fudge than Percy. So what are we taking to there then?"

"Floo."

"Good idea. Is there any floo powder?" Harry asked.

"Of course. This is a wizard's house," Remus said.

They went back into the house and Remus brought out a pot of floo powder. "Now who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first," Ron said.

"That will be you," Hermione said, taking a pinch of floo powder.

"So why are you taking the powder?" Ron asked.

"I didn't say I'm not a lady too… See you!" She stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the flames. She stepped into the emerald green fire and waved to them and shouted, "Hogwarts!"

With a roar of fire, she vanished.

"Ron, you next."

He, too did the same thing. After he vanished, Harry dipped his hand into the pot of glittery powder and threw them into the flame. "Hogwarts!"

After a few seconds, he landed out of the fireplace in McGonagall's old office.

"Try not to get too much dust on the floor, Potter," Ron imitated Professor McGonagall, as Harry got up. The three of them burst into laughter.

"Did I miss out on some fun?" Remus asked, as he appeared, dusting his cloak.

"Great fun," Ron said, grinning.

"Never mind, let's get to work and find those ingredients," Remus said, "First stop, Professor Slughorn's office. Let's hope he has the stuff.

**Sorry for not updating earlier. My internet connection's got some problems. Hope you like this chapter. Please review too!**

**licordycamel**

**(I'm stumped at how to make a potion.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Harry figured that if Snape can invent his own spells, he could too. What would Harry invent and will his invention help save the Wizarding world?

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, here we are. What ingredients do we need from here? Hermione, the list please," Lupin said.

Hermione handed him a long piece of parchment.

_Professor Slughorn office _

_-unicorn hair _

_-unicorn horn _

_-acromantula venom _

_-powdered horn of bicorn _

_-shredded skin of boomslang _

_-eye of newt _

_-toe of frog _

_-wool of bat _

_-tongue of dog _

_-adders frog _

_-blind wormsstring _

_-lizards leg _

_-owlet's wing _

_-tooth of wolf_

_-fillet of a fenny snake _

_-bat's wing _

-gillyweed

After getting the ingredients, they headed to the student store-cupboard.

_Student store-cupboard _

_-wormwood _

_-wolfsbane _

_-asphodel _

_-monkshood _

_-bezoar _

_-dried nettles _

_-snake fangs _

_-porcupine quills _

_-lacewing flies _

_-leeches _

_-fluxweed _

_-knotgrass _

"Done here. Let's look for the remaining ingredients," Harry announced.

_Phoenix__ tail feather _

_Heartstrings of a dragon _

_Beechwood _

_Maple _

_Holly _

_Ebony _

_Hair of a centaur _

_Something from the Grindylows _

_Feather of a hippogriff _

_Scale of a dragon _

"Dumbledore's phoenix is gone… Where else can we get a phoenix tail feather? Feather of a hippogriff. There's Buckbeak," Hermione said.

"I wonder how Hagrid is. Let's visit him before we leave," Harry said.

"Hair of a centaur, we can find Firenze. We can ask Charlie for the dragon stuffs,"Ron said.

"And hopefully McGonagall will have the rest of the stuffs," Hermione concluded, sighing.

"Let's visit Hagrid now," Lupin said.

They walked down the stairs. Suddenly they heard a cold drawling voice in a nearby room. "I swear I heard some voices outside just now."

"It's just your imaginations, Draco. You can go out and check if you want."

* * *

**I finished another chapter! Hope you liked it. Anyway, I'm thinking of having another person to help them with the potion making.**

**McGonagall **

**Fred & George **

**Slughorn **

**Mr & Mrs Weasley **

**Only Remus **

**Please vote & review! (: **


End file.
